Cuando Entendí El Olvidar
by Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa
Summary: Una realidad vista de sde un punto de vista personal. Una relacion se da entre dos, y por desgracia no siempre es posible participar de ella. Oneshot,¿personajes? si quieres saberlo pues leanlo.


**Cuando Entendí El Olvidar**

Las calles de la cuidad se tornaban en calidos tonos rojizos. Atardecía en Japón. Un joven caminaba por las calles vagando. Ya había concluido su jornada escolar por hoy, y después de la dura practica de Kippei, no sentía muchas ganas de hacer algo, siquiera ganas tenia de ir a su casa e inconscientemente se dedico a caminar sin rumbo.

Repentinamente una voz femenina lo saca de sus pensamientos, se hallaba apoyada en la vitrina de un café a unos cuantos metros de el hablando por celular. Como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoció. Continuó contemplando como ella hablaba por su aparato móvil, siempre demostrando aquella actitud fuerte y alegre.

No supo en que instante comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, como se le había quedado embobado observándola… _¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_ Sin embargo paso de largo frente a ella, sin siquiera mirarla, ingresando al café.

En aquel instante la chica había colgado su teléfono móvil y fijo la vista en su compañero de grado que se le atravesaba sin haberla mirado, ingresando al café. Sin saber el por qué, camino tras sus pasos unos cuantos segundos después ingresando también al local.

"**Mi corazón se agita al verte caminar"**

Sin aviso suena la campanilla del local, miro haia alli y la veo que viene hacia mi sonriendo como siempre.

"**Me miras y me dices: hola ¿cómo estas?"**

Toma asiento frente y con un dulce gesto me saluda.

"**Hablamos de lo que hiciste el fin de semana"**

Me contaste de cómo tu hermano se equivoco con el mandado, de tus muchas aventuras en el día de campo familiar, y otras tantas cosas que ocurrieron en el fin de semana pasado. Sin embargo…

"**Con tu voz y tu mirada no hago mas que alucinar"**

Continuamos conversando de variados temas hasta que una tercera voz nos interrumpe.

"**Hay alguien que detiene nuestro platicar,**

**es el hombre al que tu quieres y amas de verdad"**

-¡Hola Momo!- dices levantándote y abrazándole mientras te deposita un corto beso en los labios. Momoshiro sonríe - vaya… veo que no estabas sola. Tanto tiempo sin verte Kamio – dice refiriéndose a mi.

-Lo mismo digo ladren de bicicletas- con falsa molestia. Momoshiro coloca una cara de nerviosismo sonriente y tú agregas –ya olvídalo Kamio- con un dejo de hastío en tu voz. - Bueno nosotros debemos irnos Kamio – dice haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"**Me dices con un beso hasta luego amigo"**

Hasta mañana Kamio- te me acercaste y besaste mi mejilla para después sonreírme. Tu novio nos observo arqueando una ceja. – Ya, ya bueno… - dice con un tono celoso el moreno –vamos nos- coloca un brazo por sobre el cuello de Tachibana y conversando abandonan el local.

"**Y me quedo como un niño, solo y empiezo a llorar"**

Al verla alejarse algo se ha desprendido de mi y sin darme cuenta una cristalina lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

"**Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar,**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Tratare que creas que estoy bien y fingiré **

**Que no me duele verte con él **

**Aunque por dentro muera otra ves."**

_Es cierto que nunca se lo dije ¡ese idiota se me adelanto! … pero él la quiere y cuidara bien de ella_ pensé reflexivamente.

"**Hay veces que no aguanto, **

**Te quiero contar **

**Que te amo pero da miedo tu reaccionar. **

**Me empiezo a imaginar que así te alejarías**

**Y seria mi agonía, **

**Me tendré que conformar**."

_¿Por qué le tendré tanto miedo al desamor de ella? Yo se que ella me quiere, pero no como yo quisiera._ Aprieto las manos con frustración y mi expresión se endurece. Repentinamente oigo la estrofa de una canción que sonaba en el local, la cual capta mi atención.

"**Me pregunto como hacer para olvidar**

**Este amor es tan fuerte **

**No me deja reaccionar ¡no!"**

Me sorprendo mucho al oír aquella estrofa, se asemejo a un golpe bajo… pero muy realista.

"**Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar,**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Tratare que creas que estoy bien y fingiré **

**Que no me duele verte con él **

**Aunque por dentro muera otra ves."**

Me levante mientras comenzaba nuevamente el coro, observé a mí alrededor _¿Por qué tan lleno de parejas?... quizá yo deba, aceptarlo… y olvidar._

"**Cuanto más tendré que esperar para amar,**

**Para que me puedas besar**

**Y entre mis brazos puedas soñar.**

**Tratare que creas que estoy bien y fingiré **

**Que no me duele verte con él **

**Aunque por dentro muera otra ves."**

Tome rumbo a la salida del local, al tiempo que finalizaba la canción yo atravesaba el umbral con un único pensamiento _Quizás._


End file.
